Throughout the world, the popularity of household pets is as strong as ever. In fact, it is not uncommon for a pet lovers dwelling to be home for multiple pets. One popular species is the domestic cat. Statistics show the domestic cat has surpassed the dog as the “pet of choice” in the 90's. Although cats are relatively low maintenance as compared to other types of household pets, the problem of how to best maintain the cat excrement faces every cat owner. An unpleasant task at best. In fact most kitty litter products display a warning suggesting that “pregnant women and immune—deficient patients avoid any litter box maintenance.
Over the years, many different products have been introduced to improve this task, but clearly the advent of clumping litter in the mid 1980's is one of the most important. Clumping litter solidifies wet excrement and deodorizes solid waste matter better than any other litter product available This formula of cat litter has quickly become the #1 selling type of cat litter on the market.
Although “clumping Litter” is an improvement over other options, the disposal and maintenance problem still exists. Several of the more popular clumping kitty litter brands refer to themselves as “Scoopable”, suggesting the use of some kind of scoop to remove the clumped waste from the litter. This method sends the cat owner on unpleasant search missions through the litter.
The present invention works with the strengths of clumping litter, by removing the clumps in one easy motion, reducing the time of the task and keeping the cat owner at a more comfortable distance.